Painted in Sin
by RassyRenee
Summary: During Draco Malfoy's sixth year he was forced to grow up quickly. With the Dark Lord's plan looming over the sixteen-year-old's head, he knew a lot was at stake. When he reconnects with someone from his past, he finds there is a lot more to life than just the Dark Lord's approval.
1. I

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you late? The feast started nearly twenty minutes ago." The strict Transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall, had caught Draco Malfoy walking toward the Great Hall in the empty corridor.

"Sorry, Professor. I thought I had dropped my Prefect badge in the train, but I remembered it is in one socks in my trunk." Draco lied smoothly.

Professor Snape, the greasy, pointy-noised Potions professor walked towards Draco. "Professor McGonagall, does there seem to a be a problem?" His dark eyes stared into Draco's pale blue ones.

"Mr. Malfoy is twenty minutes late to the feast, Severus."

"Thank you, Minerva. As Draco is in my house, I will deal with this accordingly. I will escort him to the feast myself."

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and walked away, back toward the anxious first years awaiting their Sorting ceremony.

Just as Draco was turning to go toward the Great Hall, Professor Snape clasped a clammy hand on his shoulder, "you need to be much more careful, Draco."

"Yes, sir."

"And if you need anything while you carry out your…task I am here to assist you."

Draco narrowed his eyes; "my mother put you up to this, didn't she?" Before Snape could respond Draco continued, "well I don't need your help! I don't need my mother's help; I don't need anyone's help. I have a plan."

"Do you not understand how imperative it is that you succeed on the first attempt? One attempt! So, confide in me, Draco, I can help you. Tell me what your plan is."

For a moment, it seemed as if Draco were considering it. "No, sir. I understand how important this task is. I don't need any help."

Professor Snape sighed and said, "do not make a scene when you enter the Great Hall. Sit in the back. You can converse with your friends after the feast."

"Yes, sir." Draco spat. He turned on his heels and pushed open the heavy oak door and took the very last seat at the Slytherin table. His conversation with Professor Snape caused him to miss the entire Sorting ceremony. He wouldn't have any idea who to escort down to the dormitories. First-years were easy to spot, though. They were always scared and pale with fright. The Slytherin first-years were usually a lot less nervous than the others. They came from pureblood families and therefore had come form a long list of wizards who had gone through this process before them.

"Can you pass the potatoes?" A girl across from Draco asked quietly. She had deep black hair that seemed almost blue that was neatly pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her green eyes blinked curiously at him. Draco was deep in his thoughts and didn't hear her. "Excuse me, can you pass the potatoes?"

"Get them yourself." Draco muttered.

"Grossier." She said.

"What did you call me?"

"I said 'grossier'."

"And what does that mean?"

"It's French for rude."

"Well, I've never been insulted in French before."

"Now you have been."

Draco flashed her a smile, "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"I know who you are. And if you weren't too busy being a prat all the time you would remember who I am."

He studied her silently. "Emarie Chabert." He said suddenly.

"Oh, look at that! He does know people other than himself exist!"Emarie chuckled lightly.

"I thought you went to Beauxbatons?" Draco asked. "It's definitely a lot closer to home."

"My parents thought it would improve my English to go to Hogwarts. I had begged to go to Beauxbatons, but they simply refused."

"Why is this the first time I'm seeing you?"

"I guess you've never looked."

"Well, I'm glad I found you."

"That's very smooth for someone who didn't know I existed until two minutes ago."

Draco glanced up the table where his friends were waving him to join them. "I'm not going to join them. Dearest Professor Snape told me to sit here for the feast." Draco watched Emarie's eyes flicker toward his obnoxious friends. "Why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

"I prefer to go solo. It allows me to focus on my studies."

Draco knew she was one year younger than him so he asked, "what about the girls from your year?"

"They're all petty, insolent, vain…"

"I get it."

"It's true."

"Eat with us tomorrow."

"I'm not sure your girlfriend would appreciate that."

"Damn her! Eat with us."

Dumbledore stood up and food began to clear. Emarie focused her attention on the Headmaster leaning over his podium.

"Eat with us." Draco whispered.

"Maybe." Emarie responded. She turned her attention back toward Headmaster Dumbledore and watched as the entire Great Hall began to empty. She watched Draco and Pansy round up the first years and escort them out. Quietly, Emarie joined the crowd and began to make her way down to the Slytherin common room.


	2. II

As the clock struck midnight, Emarie looked around the empty common room. She had left the noisy dormitory to reread her favorite novel once again. Sitting in one of the least uncomfortable arm chairs, Emarie's eyes began to tire. She closed her book and set it on the glass coffee table in front of her. Yawning slightly, Emarie drew her blanket closer around her shoulders.

"Reading in dim light is bad for your eyes." Even without turning around, Emarie knew who the voice belonged to.

"Watching people without their knowledge is usually frowned upon too." Emarie responded.

Draco laughed. "Very true, but it's hard to help myself." He picked himself up off the stairs he was sitting on and closed the space between them. He has a small smirk on his lips as he grabbed Emarie's book. "A Muggle book?" He asked curiously flipping through the pages.

"Yes, it's a Muggle book; they're only good for entertainment so I might as well use it." Emarie said with scorn in her words. One of the reasons Emarie and Draco's parents got along so well was because of their hatred for Muggles and Muggle-born wizards.

"You never cease to surprise me." He took an automatic step toward her. He pushed her silky hair behind her ears and ran his cold fingers underneath Emarie's chin.

"Draco," she murmured, "I can't... Pansy..."

"Isn't my girlfriend." He supplied.

Emarie fell silent and pushed her warm lips into Draco's cold ones. He ran his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head.

The moment was broken by the click of a door handle, slowing opening.

Draco and Emarie pulled apart from each other and stared curiously into each other's eyes.

Montague, Draco's Quidditch captain, closed the door that led to the boy's dormitories. "Malfoy," he grumbled, "better get some sleep. I have a brutal practice planned for you guys tomorrow. None of our players graduated, so we have an advantage."

"Then what are you doing up?"

"I didn't say I was going to be practicing with you." Montague gave Draco a sinister smile and quietly sneaked out of the common room.

Draco turned back toward Emarie and shrugged, "well you heard him. I guess I better get to bed."

"Yeah, me too. My parents would kill me if I missed my first class of the term because I stayed up too late reading."

They began to walk to their seperate dorms. "Goodnight, Emarie. Don't forget, you're eating with us for breakfast."

"Bonsoir, Draco, et oui, je vais manger aver vous." Emarie said in French.

Draco knew enough French from his forced lessons by his parents to know that she had said goodnight and agreed to eat with him tomorrow.

With a small smile on his face, Draco climbed into his four-poster bed and fell asleep immediately. Emarie sat up a little longer before finally falling asleep herself.


	3. III

The next morning, Emarie dressed quickly and quietly as to not disturb the other sleeping girls. She tied her hair back in a tight plait and went to breakfast. Being earlier than most, Emarie pulled out her Muggle book and began eating. Over the course of ten minutes the Great Hall began to fill up. Emarie looked up from her book and saw Draco walking in. She gave him a slight wave and watched him walk towards her. As Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sat down, Pansy came to join them. "Draco," she whined, "why did we have to sit over here? This seat already has trash in it." Pansy flicked her eyelashes at Emarie who was sliding a bookmark into her book.

Draco stood up as if he were going to move but instead he jammed his wand against the side of Pansy's neck, "take it back, Parkinson."

"Draco!" Emarie shouted jumping up, "asseyez-toi! Now!"

Draco looked back and forth between Pansy and Emarie. He slowly took his wand away from her neck and she simpered away.

"I said sit down. Teachers are coming this way to hand out schedules." Emarie warned again.

Draco sat down and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. He took the schedule that Professor Snape was handing out.

"Elle est un potoin!" Emarie said once everyone received their schedule.

"What is she saying?" Goyle asked Draco, "and why are we threatening to beat up our friend for someone we don't know?"

"I said-" Emarie began but was cut off by Draco.

"She said Pansy is a moron, and this is my childhood friend, Emarie Chabert."

"Enchante!" Emarie said to Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco rolled his eyes when he saw his friends' blank stares. "She means she's pleased to meet you."

"Oh! Pleasure's mine," muttered Crabbe. Goyle nodded in agreement.

"We've got double Tranfiguration today... And even worse, it's with those stupid Gryffindors!" Draco complained.

"I have Herbology first- with the Hufflepuffs." Emarie shoved her schedule into her school bag and finished eating her granola.

"Are you always so.. Perfect?" Crabbe asked.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not perfect. I just try to get top marks in school because I aspire to be an Ambassador of Magic through France."

"Even when the Dark Lord rises?"

"The Dark Lord will need help taking over France, yes? Just like Britain, it doesn't happen overnight." Emarie said whispering.

"What about your parents?"

"I assume they will be alongside your parents." During the First Wizarding War, the Chabert family were very close to Voldemort, but were not so outspoken or as popular as the Lestranges or Blacks, which saved them from a life in Azkaban.

"I want to fight beside my parents." Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads.

"Didn't the Dark Lord give you a special task to complete this year?" Crabbe asked.

"It seems your parents couldn't keep their mouths shut, then?"

"A special task?" Emarie asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't tell me what to not worry about, ane-toi."

"Don't call me an arse, Chabert."

"We'll talk about it later." Emarie said fiercely.

Somewhere overhead, the bells tolled loudly and everyone got up to go to their classes. Draco and Emarie went their seperate ways, again. This time, Draco was not so keen on running into Emarie again.


	4. IV

Several months had passed since Emarie's attempted to find out the Dark Lord's task for Draco. They still ate together almost everyday, except for when one of them had to catch up on homework or speak to a Professor. No other intimate moment was shared between the two after the first night of term.

Snow covered the grounds and more was falling while Emarie sat in her favorite, least uncomfortable armchair closest to the fire. Living in the dungeons did have its disadvantages. She was translating her Ancient Runes homework while Celestina Warbeck played throughout the common room. One of the seventh year students put the record on as a joke and no one had bothered to turn off.

Slowly, as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, the common room emptied. Emarie finished her Runes homework and brought out her book. Different from the first Muggle book she was reading, she had barely started this one and immediately fell in love.

"New book?"

Emaire looked up and saw Draco standing in front of her. "I finished the other one."

"What's this one about?"

"It's called 'Romeo and Juliet'." Emarie said, "it's a tragic love story. But if you want to know anything else about the story you'll have to read it yourself."

"You tease me so, Chabert." Draco mused. He sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. "Read some to me."

"It's in French."

"So? You sound beautiful when you speak French." He moved to armchair beside Emarie and looked at her expectingly.

A light, pink color fill Emarie's cheeks. She read a paragraph from the first Act of the play and glanced up at Draco as she finished. He was slumped over in the armchair. His eyes closed and his breathing became even. Emarie slid over and pushed his pale blond hair out of his face. She let Draco sleep and continued to read her book to him.

The next time Emarie looked at a clock, several hours had passed. She placed a bookmark in the book as Draco stirred. He began moving in his sleep and murmuring the word "finished". Emarie shook his shoulder gently, "are you okay?" She asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Draco looked into Emarie's eyes searching for her answer.

"What's going on?" Emarie whispered, "you're scaring me."

"I need to know for sure that I can trust you."

"I can keep a secret."

"I need to be sure."

"How?"

"Make an Unbreakable Vow with me."

It seemed like the world stopped turning and everything was frozen in time. It took several long moments before Emarie gave a nervous laugh, "it must be serious... Draco, is this about the Dark Lord's task?"

"Make the Vow with me; let me know I can trust you."

"Of course, Draco. If it means that much to you, I will make the Vow with you."

Emarie's voice was barely above a whisper. "Who will bind it for us?"

"Crabbe or Goyle would be willing."

"Okay," Emarie consented. She had a pit in her stomach that seemed to be sinking as the minutes dragged on while Draco went to wake Crabbe or Goyle.

Emarie had taken to pacing to ease the uncomfortable feeling that had worked over her.

"Are you ready?" Draco had returned with a bleary-eyed Goyle.

Emarie gave a shaky nod. She stopped pacing and met them by the fire.

Though Emarie knew the basics of how the Unbreakable Vow was performed, she didn't know the specifics. Draco did seem to know, however, and grabbed Emarie's forearm and mirrored him. Goyle pressed his wand down where Draco and Emarie's wrist connected. Goyle gave Draco a nod and Draco continued.

"Emarie Maeline Chabert, daughter of Elliot and Marie Chabert of Paris, France, do you swear to keep the secret of the Dark Lord's mission to yourself?"

"I do."

"Do you swear that this mission will only be discussed around myself, Crabbe, and Goyle?"

"I swear."

"Do you, Emarie Chabert, swear to not attempt to discuss the nature of this task with anyone outside the previously named individuals?"

"Draco..." Emarie simpered.

"Say it."

"I swear."

"I declare this Vow unbreakable." Goyle said.

Draco relinquished his hold on Emarie's forearm. Before now, she hadn't noticed how tired and word he had become. There were lines on his forehead from squinting his eyes a lot and he had become even paler than normal and had started to grow his hair leaving it untidy and unbrushed.

"You might want to sit." Draco said.

She sat.

"I have to kill Albus Dumbledore."


	5. V

Emariejumped out of her seat, "killAlbusDumbledore?!" She exclaimed loudly. "And how do expect to do that when the Dark Lord himself failed?"

"I have a plan-" Draco said.

"Oh, good. A plan. Those alwaysworksexactly as everyone imagines."

"-it's just taking a little longer than I would'vehoped."

"Tell me about fool-proof plan then, Draco."

"There's a cabinet in a hidden room that creates a passage when both are working properly."

Emariesat down, "oh, God. You've gone crazy. I just made an Unbreakable Vow with a crazy person."

"Uhm, I'm not crazy!" Draco defended.

"This plan is going to work. Just wait. You'll see."

Emariewas quiet. She stared at Draco. "You know the Dark Lord is just punishing your father for his failures."

"How do you think that?"

"The Dark Lord himself failed. He couldn't kill Dumbledore, and he expects you to be able to do it?"Emarienearly shouted, "what is theultimatepunishment for parents? Killing them? No! That would end their pain way too soon. He destroys their will to live. He takes away their most prized possessions-their children. The pain and the suffering and grief would go on forever compared to killing them and ending it quickly. It is exactly what He is doing to you, Draco."

"How dare you say that about the Dark Lord,"Goylestarted.

Draco interrupted, "why does everyone think I'm going to fail?"

"Listen to me, Draco. The Dark Lord himself failed trying to complete this very task. Do you think you're better than Him? More powerful? Smarter?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you think you won't fail?"

"Because I'll have something he never did."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'll have the smartest witch in the entire school helping me mend the broken cabinets."

Emarieimmediately thought of Hermione Granger. "There's no way she'll help you! She's Harry Potter's best friend!"

"Not thatMudblood!" Draco said with a slight blush filling his cheeks, "I was talking about you."

"Have you lost your mind?!"Emarieshouted. She picked up her book and turned in the direction of the dormitories. She took one more look at Draco. "I'm not going to spend my life in Azkaban because of your stupidity, Draco. Don't ever try to speak to me again." She left through the staircase and Draco andGoylelooked at each other as if to ask what happened.


	6. VI

*EXACTLY ONE MONTH LATER*

Emariepicked up a nicely foldedenvelopeat the bottom of her dormitory stairs. Across the front 'E.C.' was written in script. Every morning, she had a little envelope waiting for her. The first morning she found one, shehad stepped on it and heard it crinkle before she had realized what it was.

"Emarie, forgive me. I was wrong to ask you for something so potentially dangerous. I justvlauedyour and your intelligence very much. I wish you would talk to me; I don't mind leaving you notes, but I miss your voice." It was signed by Draco Malfoy.

Emarieshoved it in her schoolbag to add it to her collection pile in her nightstand. She has had to take extra care to avoid Draco more and more recently. The other day she had seen him, attempting to wait for her to go to dinner, but instead had fallen asleep. To avoid being caught, she began leaving at different times for her meals. That's it the exact time the letters started showing up. They always started the same way, "Emarieforgive me," but always held a different reason why Draco should be forgiven.

Focusing on the newest letter,Emariealmost walked into a post. "Wotcher!" A pink haired, petite woman said.

"Thanks,"Emariemurmered.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she had seen that crazy-haired woman before.

"Are youEm-may-ree?" A short first yeargirl asked her.

"It's actually 'em-ma-ree'."Emariesaid, "but yes, that's me."

"I was told to give you this." The first year handedEmarieanother small envelope.

"Sweetheart, who gave this to you?"

"Over there- blond hair, prefect, he said he'd give me detention if I didn't give it to you."

"Thank you."

Emarieleft the Great Hall. She looked at the small envelope in her hands. She was about to tear it open when she noticed that herinitialsweren't on the front. She ripped it open and found a single piece of parchment. The parchment was ripped from the corner of a larger one.

"It's happening tonight. Don't stay in the inthe forest and stay safe. Don't try to follow me,Emarie. I'll find you again soon." The letter madeEmariefeel cold all over her body and she felt her fingers go numb.

"Hey, Harry!" The same pink haired woman said. She waved towards Harry Potter and his two friends, Hermione and RonWeasley.

"Hey, Tonks! What are you doing here?" Harry behind a corner so they wouldn't see her but she could still hear their conversation.

"Dumbledore asked members of the Order to guard the castle whenever he leaves the castle. He told us he's planning to leave tonight, so here I am."

"Are more of the Order joining you tonight?" Another female, Hermione, asked.

"Well I'm not going to defend the castle very well all by myself. I'm such a klutz." Tonks laughed, "I think Dumbledore said he'll have most of the Order here tonight."

Emariesank to the floor.

The entire Order would be here tonight andDumbledorewouldn't. She had to warn back into thecafeteriashe found him sitting at the table looking extremely nervous. "Draco!" She yelled loudly, several people turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here? Did you not get my note?" Draco stood up to meet her. He grabbed her shoulders, "you have to get out of here!"

"Draco!Listen to me!"

"They'll kill anyone in their way. I have to make sure you're safe."

"Listen-"

"I can't lose you."

"Draco, the entire Order is here and Dumbledoreisn't. He must've known."

"Emarie, please go to the Forest... you'll be safe there." Draco saidquietely.

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay; I've got Snape," he added in a whisper, "and in about thirty minutes, nearly a hundred Death Eaters will be showing up. Dumbledore will come back once he knows this school is under attack. He isn't a coward. The Order won't be able to survive an attack of this size."

"We're safe then?"Emaireasked.

As if the universe was working against them, they heard an enormous crash from somewhere over their heads.

"Death Eaters?"

"No, it's too early."

"The Order of the Phoenix?"

Draco andEmarielooked into each other's eyes. Panic began to break out as another loud crash sounded what seemed like directly outside of the Great Hall doors.

"Don't try to fight them. The Death Eaters must be here. They sound like they're fighting hard."

"Be safe,"Emariewhispered back.

"You too, now go. Head to the forest." The Great Hall door flew open andEmairetook in thesituation. Students and staff were fighting. It was hard tomake out who was who anymore, butEmariedidn't stop.

She ran until she couldn't anymore. Nearly to the Forest's edge,Emariecaught her breath. The Dark Mark had appeared above the Astronomy tower. She backed into the dark forest and slid downagiansta tree's trunk. "Lumos," she whispered. Light filled the small circle where she was sitting and to keep herself calm she began to think about her Muggle book safely tucked away in her dormitory.


	7. VII

The ground had become cold and Emarie dozed lightly. She fought to stay awake, but her body was exhausted.

"Emarie!" The shout startled her out of her light sleep. She blinked her emerald eyes and the world came back into focus. She looked toward the barely visible castle where she saw shadows crowded around the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. "Oh, God," she whispered.

"Emarie?" The voice sounded much closer. She stated as silent as possible, but she heard the crunch of the dead leaves growing steadily closer.

"Nox," she whispered as quietly as she could. She was left in complete darkness. She didn't know why she was hiding from Draco, but she knew she wouldn't be able to face Draco if he had actually completed his task.

The light from Draco's wand was visible now to her. "Emarie, I know you're over here."

He didn't know; he was just trying to get her to talk.

He stepped out in front of her and she drew her knees up close to her chest. He must have heard her breathing because he crouched down in front of her and grabbed her cold hands.

He hung his head down, "I couldn't do it," he whispered.

"Is he..?" Emarie couldn't finish.

"Yes." Draco said, "Snape had to do it; we were out of time."

"Snape?"

"He is waiting for me. We're going back to my parent's home."

"What's going on at the castle?"

"Potter alerted the Order of the Phoenix to our diversion. He tried chasing after Snape and I, but couldn't keep up so he went back to be with his _precious headmaster_  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"."

"The other students?"

"I'm not sure. You need to go back; before they figure out you've been missing. Most of the students were out of bed when they heard the fighting, but they'll be trying to restore order."

"I want to go with you," Emarie whispered.

Draco looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "the parents will be picking up their students soon."

"Draco!" Emarie heard Professor Snape's cold voice call out.

"I have to go," he said, "I will make sure your parents come to get you. I'll make sure they know."

"Draco!" Snape's voice echoed again.

"Be safe!" Emarie cried.

Draco lost all resolve and kissed Emarie. There were tears sliding down her face but her hands wound through Draco's soft hair.

The broke apart and Emarie leaned her head on Draco's chest. "Promise me you'll be safe?"

"Always," Draco kissed her again but broke apart quickly. "I'll see you soon."

The gave each other one last hug and went their different ways.

When Emarie returned to the castle, she didn't have to worry about sneaking back in. There was complete chaos happening around her.

Most people were ushered inside the Great Hall, but some were left in the corridors outside. Emarie managed to to squeeze into the Great Hall and sit near the other huddled Slytherins in her year.

Minerva McGonagall stood at the headmaster's podium. She didn't say anything, but the entire room silenced before her. "A terrible event has befell our school tonight," she began, "Albus Dumbledore has died." Professor McGonagall choked up, "his wishes were to be buried here on school grounds. Hogwarts was his home and forever will be."

Emarie looked around at the other students in the Great Hall, some of which weren't students at all, she came to realize. There were several sets of parents sitting among the teenage children. There were even some adults who weren't sitting with children at all. They were fans, admires, worshippers of the Great Albus Dumbledore. "News travels fast," Emarie muttered to no one in particular.

"Students will have an option depending on their parents' wishes. Students can decide whether they want the Hogwarts Express to bring them home tomorrow morning or wait until after Professor Dumbledore has been put to rest." Professor McGonagall spoke gracefully.

Emarie's breath caught in her throat.

"If any student wishes to leave, the carriages will be outside the front gates at exactly nine-thirty and the Hogwarts Express will be leaving at eleven. Parents may also arrive to escort their children home."

Emarie knew that all of the Gryffindors would be staying, it was a toss up whether or not the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would be staying. She figured the only reason they would not stay would be because of their scared parents. The Slytherins were a different story, completely. Many of their families would rejoice that the liberal Dumbledore was dead and would not be infecting the precious minds of their children, but some were sentimental and traditional and would stay just as tradition dictates.

Emarie was stuck in the middle; her parents held no ties to the late headmaster, but they also would not be rejoicing in public eyes.

"Let's have a moment of silence for the wonderful Albus Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall's voice went silent and she lowered her head.

Within seconds, the moment was over, and the Great Hall was being emptied. "Sleep well, students." McGonagall said, "Slytherins, please take care to notice your new Head of House will be Professor Slughorn."

Emarie rolled her eyes. She followed the crowd to the common room. Before slipping into her dormitory, she heard the gossip and rumors about where Professor Snape and Draco went to. Emarie rolled her eyes once more and crawled into bed. A few tears rolled down her face before finally succumbing to sleep.


	8. VIII

When she woke the next morning, the previous day's events hit Emarie like a train. Finally shaking off the numb feeling, she got out of bed and dressed. The other girls ad already gotten dressed and went down to breakfast. None of them were staying so  
their trunks were already packed and their beds were stripped. Emarie felt heavy as she threw her belongings into her trunk. Professor Dumbledore was never her favorite adult at Hogwarts, but she had never disliked him. Dumbledore and her shared a  
primal instinct for knowledge, and for that, Emarie had respected him. She knew Hogwarts would carry on, but she reveled him her guilt. When she finally latched her trunk and stripped her own bed, she began the ascent to the Great Hall. Emarie had  
figured her parents would be wanting her home, but she had no confirmation. She assumed Draco had gotten word to them, somehow.

" _Draco_ ," she thought miserably.

She shoved those painful thoughts to the back of her mind and put some breakfast on her plate. She saw the Great Hall doors swing open. Emarie wasn't too worried since students had been strolling in and out of the Hall all morning.

But these two people were not students at all. They were a strikingly beautiful couple. The woman had jet-black hair with brown, warm eyes. The man who stood a foot and a half taller than his wife and had sandy, blond hair and bright green eyes.

Emarie smiled. It was a shock that her parents, Elliot and Marie Chabert, were standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. She couldn't believe her parents came to Hogwarts to escort her home, so quickly. Although they had never been to Hogwarts (her  
mother went to Beauxbatons and her father went to Durmstrang), they were able to locate the Slytherin table and their daughter without any extra effort.

"'Ello, _ma vie_!" Elliot sat down beside her. Marie squeezed her daughter's shoulders.

"Have you had a good term, dear?" Her mother spoke perfect English and was able to hide her French accent nicely.

"Up until recently, I suppose."

"Were you and this Headmaster close?"

"Not particularly."

"Do you need to stay and see his _funerailles_?" Her father asked politely.

"No, I don't think I need to see his funeral, Papa. We can go home."

"Actually, we aren't going home. That's why we were able to come escort you. We're going to be taking up residence at the Malfoy's. You do remember them, don't you?"

Emarie nearly laughed out loud. The irony was just too wonderful. " _Oui_ ,

style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"maman. I remember them."

"As soon as you're ready we'll be Apparating once we get into that little village we came through..."

"Hogsmeade."

"Yes, Hogsmeade!"

"Is there anyone you need to say goodbye to?"

" _Non_. I just need to get my trunk.."

She felt a grin spread across her face. She was really going to be staying at the Malfoy Manor where some of the most elite Death Eaters were gathered. She had heard rumors that the Dark Lord himself was also carrying out his bidding within the Manor.

After Emaire had gotten her trunk, the Chabert family took the small hike to the neighboring village. They took each other's arms and Apparated in the direction of the Malfoy Manor.


End file.
